The New House of Mouse
:This is not to be confused with Disney's All-New House of Mouse (which is in CGI and features characters from franchises other than Disney's ones). The New House of Mouse, also known as Disney's New House of Mouse, is an American animated television series, being a reboot of the television show aired between 2001 and 2003, airing on Disney Channel and Disney XD since 2016. All voice actors from the original show reprise their roles, excluding Wayne Allwine (deceased in 2009), Rod Roddy (deceased in 2003), Alan Young (deceased in 2016) and Tony Jay (deceased in 2006). This also marks the first appearance of various characters (mainly from the comic book universe) in a Disney television series and the introduction of Disney Channel and Disney XD's characters as part of the guests. Synopsis House of Mouse is back with new guests and new adventures. Mickey and Minnie and their friends Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Oswald, Ortensia, Horace, Clarabelle and Pluto showcase classic Disney shorts, along with new-made-for-TV shorts and special attractions, while they avoid Jafar and Iago's evil plans. Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Clara Cluck, Madam Mim and Grandma Duck *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Gloria, Magica De Spell, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Kanga and Ma Beagle *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Houn' Dawg and Doc *Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Mike the Microphone, Gus Goose, Little Helper and Aracuan Bird *Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia *Jason Marsden as Max Goof and Tino Tonitini *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow and Peg Pete *Jim Cummings as Pete, Humphrey the Bear, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Monterey Jack and Pedro *John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse, John D. Rockerduck, The Beagle Boys, Hard Haid Moe and Baron Blitz *Tom Kenny as Fethry Duck, Rabbit and Afonsinho *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Chief O'Hara, Magic Mirror, Captain Hook and Grumpy *Chris Edgerly as Gyro Gearloose *Rob Paulsen as Gladstone Gander, P.J., José Carioca, Reuben, Mr. Smee and Ian Wazselewski *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles *Billy West as Ellsworth, Nestor and Zé Galo *Grey DeLisle as Morty Fieldmouse, Ferdie Fieldmouse, Roxanne, Maria Vaz, Christopher Robin, Moon Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Riley Daring, Brianna Buttowski and Lor McQuarrie *Nancy Cartwright as Pistol Pete, Rufus, Todd Daring, Zico and Zeca *Candi Milo as Gosalyn Mallard *Jeff Bennett as The Beagle Boys, Bashful and Rocha Vaz *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Brian George as Flintheart Glomgold *John O'Hurley as Phantom Blot *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Steve Mackall as Marsupilami *Kevin Schon as Timon, Happy, Chungu and Scott Leadready II *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Travis Oates as Piglet *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Michael Gough as Gopher *Tom McHugh as Doug Funnie *Fred Newman as Skeeter Valentine, Bud Dink and Porkchop *Constance Shulman as Patti Mayonnaise *Cree Summer as Beebe Bluff, Rayna Cartflight and Kida Nedakh *Chris Phillips as Roger Klotz *Thomas Middleditch as Penn Zero *Adam DeVine as Boone Wiseman *Tania Gunadi as Sashi Kobayashi *Alfred Molina as Rippen *Larry Wilmore as Principal Larry *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Minae Noji as Brittney Wong *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Jessica DiCicco as Maggie Pesky, Malina, Penelope Patterson and Tambry *David Kaufman as Aldrin Pesky *Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Pupert Pesky *Tara Strong as Bella Pesky, Roo, Spot Chicken, BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud, Melody, Ingrid Third and Puff *Brian Doyle-Murray as Chauncey Pesky and The Chief *Susan Tolsky as Frieda Pesky *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis, Perdita, the Bimbettes, Rolly, Cadpig and Agent K *Alanna Ubach as Rope Girl and Skate Lad *Dove Cameron as Mal *Booboo Stewart as Jay *Sofia Carson as Evie *Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil *Adam Wylie as Peter Pan *Riley Thomas Stewart as Jake *Madison Pettis as Izzy and Adyson Sweetwater *Jadon Sand as Cubby *David Arquette as Skully *Karen Strassman as Captain Crandall *Bob Joles as Sneezy *Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles, M.E.R.C., Perry the Platypus, Diogee, Pinky the Chihuahua and Dopey *Stephen Stanton as Sleepy *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Queen Delightful *Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom *Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom *Daran Norris as Dick Daring *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Jenny Brown *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Ariel Winter as Gretchen, Marina and Sofia the First *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Michaela Zee as Ginger Hirano *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Karl *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Jack McBrayer as Irving Du Bois *Alec Holden as Django Brown *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy Johnson *John Viener as Norm *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *Seth Green as Monty Monogram *Amanda Plummer as Esmerelda Poofenplotz *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos Ramirez *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *J. K. Simmons as Ford Pines *Niki Yang as Candy Chiu *Thurop Van Orman as Gideon Gleeful *Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest *T. J. Miller as Robbie Valentino *Charlie Schlatter as Kick Buttowski *Matt L. Jones as Gunther Magnuson *Danny Cooksey as Brad Buttowski *Brian Stepanek as Harry Buttowski *Kari Wahlgren as Honey Buttowski and Suzy Johnson *Eric Christian Olsen as Wade *Emily Osment as Kendall Perkins *Maria Bamford as Jackie Wackerman *Simon Helberg as Ronaldo *Mindy Sterling as Ms. Chicarelli Episodes [[List of The New House of Mouse episodes|List of The New House of Mouse episodes]] Trivia *Jafar being the main antagonist instead of Pete is a reference to the original House of Mouse Halloween special/film Mickey's House of Villains, where Jafar was the main villain. *Some shorts are usually reruns of episode segments of some Disney Channel/Disney XD shows. *Despite the launch of the DuckTales reboot, the show's voice actors in The New House of Mouse remain the surviving ones from the original show, as well as John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck and the replacing ones from DuckTales Remastered, despite June Foray's characters being voiced by Tress MacNeille and the Beagle Boys being voiced by Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche. **Also, a few of the new shorts are based on Carl Banks' comic stories, and influenced by DuckTales (since its original version was also created by Banks). *The Winnie the Pooh voice cast remains the same from the 2011 film, excluding Christopher Robin (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Eeyore (voiced by Gregg Berger), Kanga (voiced by Tress MacNeille, despite her former voice actress Kath Soucie being part of the cast) and Roo (voiced by Tara Strong). **This makes the second occasion that Tress MacNeille voices a character previously voiced by Kath Soucie. The first was Daisy Duck. **Grey DeLisle already voiced Christopher Robin in the MAD segment Pooh Grit. Category:Animated television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:Crossover Television series Category:Disney Television Animation Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Reboots Category:Mickey Mouse Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:2016 Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:TV-Y7